Till All is Finished
by Angaaldaien
Summary: The Fellowship thought it found safety within Lothlorien’s boarders. But the evil had spread further than they thought. Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, Haldir primary, slash.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Till All Is Finished  
Author: Angaaldaien@hotmail.com  
Pairing(s): Aragorn/Legolas  
Rating: part 1 -PG  
Summary: The Fellowship thought it found safety within Lothlorien's boarders. But the evil had spread further than they thought.   
Disclaimer: Purely for entertainment purposes, no intention of infringing upon property rights Warning (future plot): Yaoi/Angst/non-con/will be R at least  
Authors Note: This is Legolas centric - be warned.   
Feedback: Please, it's what keeps me writing.   
Date of writing: 1/3/04  
  
Till All Is Finished   
Part I: Beginnings   
By Angaaldaien   
  
We were always the symbol of life and light, but at the top, as the most revered of the sentient races, we are also the most despised by the very ones who wish us their ally. All I see is death. Elves cannot support the world, nay had we ever the option to, we would never take it, for too little do elves partake in the matters of the other creatures of Middle Earth. Men kill everything, they kill all, and soon they will kill us.   
  
He has already killed me.   
  
---   
  
Boromir stared at Legolas, whose eyes were glued to Aragorn. The man could not discern what Legolas saw in Aragorn, no, he could see nothing in his fellow man that would attract the elf's gaze. Whatever it was, Legolas was mistaken. Aragorn was already betrothed, and Legolas had to know it. Desperation worked its way into Boromir's mind as Legolas moved towards Aragorn, whispering in the lucky man's ear. Both laughed heartily, and the desperation became frustration and anger. This entire quest Gondor's wishes had gone unfulfilled; nothing of his logic was even considered by the rest of the fellowship. Boromir realized he had lost the ring to Aragorn. But tonight, it suddenly occurred to the man, that would change - Legolas would be his. Tonight, tonight and forever.   
  
---   
  
Haldir stepped away from the mirror, a smirk twisting his handsome face into something akin to the Uruk-Hai. It had been done, and correct punishment would ensue. Legolas had agreed that Lothlorien tarnished with the coming of the fellowship. He would then understand the need for punishment. Lothlorien was nothing to be trifled with; Legolas had apparently forgotten that, but soon, at least, he will remember pain.   
  
Haldir paused, as if remembering of something that needed forgetting - Legolas' reasoning had made sense once; otherwise, Haldir would not have invited him into the city. He could not remember, though in the back of his mind he knew all was not right - and a thought elected itself to pass, as if reassuring Haldir's discomforted mind: this was about Legolas, not the ring.   
  
---   
  
Master, the Fellowship will be broken tonight.   
  
Saruman's robes whipped in the air, his power forming a screen of protection as he intoned his impending success to Sauron. How easy it would be to destroy the king through the very place in which he found safety. And the plot he had concocted only enriched the plan. Man would always lust after what was not granted; Saruman could see it in their blackened hearts, permanently tainted by sin. The elves were the perfect targets, and too many times had they interfered with Saruman in the duration of their lifetimes. Sauron would be happy if both the king and the elves were departed. And Saruman - Saruman got the intrigue of the fellowship.   
  
Tell me only when it has been done, came the curt response.   
  
Bah! Saruman swiped at the unfortunate orc too close, smashing it aside. When all was done, Saruman, not Sauron, will be dark lord! The ring was practically his.   
  
It had been difficult converting Haldir to Saruman's purpose, but it had been done with skillful ploys. From Haldir's deep hatred of dwarves, Saruman found the crack to deepen the hole. And deepen it did. It had taken time, many months preparation to drive Haldir to madness and gather the forces to corner the Fellowship into Lothlorien. Saruman had gotten lucky with Gandalf's death - things were much easier with the grey maggot dispatched. Perhaps, the fellowship would fair poorly now no matter the king's anguish, but Saruman had already begun with his plans, and Sauron insisted on Aragorn's demise. The Eye had not mentioned not having fun.   
  
After Haldir, everything was easy. Haldir had the queen's trust; Galadriel allowed her warrior the ability to divine into and through the mirror. In that way, Saruman reached Boromir, Legolas, the king, and the ring.   
  
---   
  
Destroying the king had been much easier to fulfill than Sauron had thought. He would give Saruman a kinder death - if that were possible. The great eye would have smiled if it could, but the dark lord had plenty of time after his physical body returned to do just that.   
  
END PART I   
  
Not the most intriguing of beginnings, but a start to many pages I've already scribbled out ^_^ 


	2. Part II

Title: Till All Is Finished  
Author: Angaaldaien@hotmail.com  
Pairing(s): Aragorn/Legolas  
Rating: part 1 -PG  
Summary: The Fellowship thought it found safety within Lothlorien's boarders. But the evil had spread further than they thought.  
Disclaimer: Purely for entertainment purposes, no intention of infringing upon property rights  
Warning: Yaoi/Angst/non-con  
Authors Note: This is Legolas centric – be warned.  
Feedback: Please, it's what keeps me writing.  
Date of writing: 2.20.04

Till All is Finished

Part II

By Angaaldaien

Haldir returned to his post before the mirror, anticipating the night's execution of his plans. There was little time, Haldir knew Boromir already approached Legolas, but he had to first be sure the lady was not near. Comforted that Galadriel rested beneath the great tree, Haldir slipped into the clearing, filled the mirror and gazed in

---

Below, Legolas shimmered into view, elven youth revived in the flushed face, bow and arrow tautly drawn, gaze steeled. Borormir advanced, his own sword drawn to the hazard Legolas presented. Go on elf. Shoot, the crazed man taunted.

I always knew you would become the demise of the fellowship. Do not advance, else my bow may loosen.

Boromir struck back with his words, while stepping towards the carefully retreating elf. We'll see what you say ten minutes from now.

I'm warning- Legolas hit the tree behind him, forcing the hair from his lungs. In that second, Boromir advanced fully, placing his sword by Legolas' neck.

Move elf, and death comes quickly.

Legolas watched with careful eyes, fear not entering their depths. My arrow remains ready. What will you try Boromir? As if testing Boromir's will, Legolas prodded him with the arrow, the bow lost upon the ground.

The man chuckled at Legolas' fearlessness. That would be gone soon. 

Without warning, Boromir guilelessly gripped Legolas' member through the fabric of his elven clothing. Rubbing the bulge eagerly, Boromir was pleased to see it instantly welcome his hand, while Legolas' face contorted with anger. Legolas struck with his arrow, swollen with rage, but pierced naught but clothing, the arrow itself snapping. But Legolas, in movement, had slit the side of his neck, drops of blood seeping from the light wound.

You are the animal I expected, Boromir whispered, avidly watching the blood drip to stain the elven clothing, while simultaneously maneuvering his hand into Legolas' pants.

Now, the fear approached, glinting in a face near panic. Legolas attempted to shift himself away, but too carefully was he caught between the tree and the man. Nay, Boromir, cease what you desire. It will only come to naught!

But pleading was no use. I shall sheath myself within you tonight. Aware that he now held Legolas helpless, Boromir returned his sword to its own sheath, simultaneously licking at the blood that had already begun to cease its flow. I will know something of elven strength, Boromir whispered, the heated breath sending shivers along Legolas' neck.

nay, someone comes. Leave me here, Legolas' halfheartedly protested.

Leave you like this? Boromir stroked Legolas' stiffening flesh, evoking a low guttural moan from the elf, suddenly limp with desire. Haphazardly, Boromir picked Legolas up, carrying the elf away, in a direction he was somehow certain of, though not knowing where. As if guided by another hand, Boromir parted with his prize in his hands.

---

Aragorn called, wondering to where the elf had disappeared. 

Suddenly Aragorn's heart was gripped with fear. Legolas' bow and a broken arrow lay upon the ground, discarded not many minutes ago. Boromir. Crouching down to examine the ground carefully, Aragorn knew these footprints had to be man and elf, Boromir and Legolas. The two had met and spoken, Boromir attacked, Legolas as well. Aragorn realized when haste was needed and grabbing Legolas' weapons, quickly followed the prints that led up another way – but these were only Boromir's.

---

Haldir had chosen the perfect spot for the two, guiding Boromir there now. The mirror shimmered under the image of Boromir stumbling into the private area, adjacent to the river. Boromir threw Legolas down and pinioned him there, grinning ferociously. Legolas again protested, angrily scratching at the man's arms; the main failed to notice, too intent on opening his gift. All was futile. Inch by protesting inch, Boromir unwrapped Legolas, revealing the pale, smooth expanse beneath.

Haldir gasped, feeling his own response come unbidden. Within the looking glass, Legolas writhed and moaned, and Haldir felt himself aroused as if Legolas spoke elf to elf, rather than elf to man. The mirror reflected the events without any hint of decency, yet every moment was more torturous for the elf. Haldir could not refrain from the thought of, Were it me, instead of Boromir, futilely attempting to enrapture Legolas through the man.

---

Below, Legolas watched as the devious glint of the ring overcame Boromir's eyes, surfacing from the murkiness of before. What Legolas had almost mistaken for an elvish gleam within the man's eyes, revealed itself to be carefully crafted from all strands of Middle Earth, what could only be the one ring. But by now, it was almost over, the ring would complete its business with Boromir soon. With the end in sight, Legolas responded to Boromir, reminding himself it is near, it is almost done, and the ring would not triumph.

Thank you to everyone who sent me feedback, it is what prompted me to post this part. I admit I was a bit hesitant about it so toned it down (a lot ^_^;). - Angaaldaien@hotmail.com


End file.
